


【Newt/Theseus】囚笼

by coffeewenc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: 监狱AU，灵感来源于卡的新片监狱剧照，OOC属于我；囚徒X典狱长;就是没有任何逻辑的肉，纯粹我个人癖好;





	【Newt/Theseus】囚笼

**Author's Note:**

> 监狱AU，灵感来源于卡的新片监狱剧照，OOC属于我；  
> 囚徒X典狱长;  
> 就是没有任何逻辑的肉，纯粹我个人癖好;

“嘟嘟————“

Newt在一阵剧烈的摇晃中惊醒了，他右边的“车友”不满地翻了个身，在梦中模糊地嘟囔了几声。他晃晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋，还没弄明白发生了什么，一根警棍就狠狠地敲在了他耳边的铁栏杆上，亮光从他的前方像一把利刃刺入空气污浊的狭小车厢里。车厢的后门打开了，入口站着一个条子，他正不耐烦地用手中的警棍一下一下反复敲打着车的后门。

“都起来了————你们的新家到了——！”

Newt利索地翻身起来，走到门口。这时候车后门口站着的条子一把揪住Newt的衣领，将他拖下车，鹰一般的眼睛在黑色帽檐下紧紧盯着Newt的脸。

“你会说英语吗？“

“Yes，Sir。“

“那你跟着前面那个长官走。“

自从白色囚车开进监狱的那个瞬间，监狱里的喧哗声一下拔高了两个八度。现在是每周囚徒们为数不多的防风时间，所有在广场上三三两两游荡的人群都朝着门口这边聚集。他们使劲摇晃着将大门与监狱分开的铁丝围栏，脸上带着丧尸看到活人血肉的狂热，冲着这帮初来乍到的新人吹口哨。新人们故作镇定下的恐惧就像是柴油，助着他们的恶意的火焰熊熊燃烧。

“宝贝————到这里来————到爸爸这里来————“

Newt将自己的头垂下，盯着自己的鞋尖上的一块灰色污渍，不与任何人进行眼神接触。他风衣下稍显纤细的身型吸引力不少囚犯的火力，各种荤段子雨点一样砸在他周围。这时候他感到有一股视线从不远处三楼的窗户后面探出，探究性地落在他身上。Newt隐秘地弯了下嘴角，扬起头直直地盯着那个隐蔽在漆黑的窗户后的人影。

直到他随着狱警离开，那道视线也没有消失。

**

Newt和他路上的同伴在监狱的大厅处被勒令站住，一个手里挟着一本圣经的男人在几个狱警的跟随下出现，趾高气昂地站在诸位囚犯面前。

“我是典狱长的助手，Thomas，这里以后就会是你们获得新生的地方......“

“这很奇怪，”Newt听见他的一个狱友在一旁小声嘟囔，“典狱长竟然没有亲自出现。”

那个男人给他们叨叨了半天关于“灵魂”“救赎”之类的废话。之后他们被带到监狱的集体浴室，像是待宰的牲口一样被剥了个干净，在小隔间里用高压水枪从头到脚滋了个遍，然后被撒上了白惨惨的消毒药粉。囚服连着一块散发着奇异味道的毛巾被扔到了囚徒们的脸上。Newt倒是颇为镇静地擦干净身体，胡乱将囚服套在了自己的身上。正当他准备随着其他人一起走到囚笼之中时，一个狱警匆匆忙忙跑过来，手里似乎拿着一张照片，在人群中扫了一眼，然后径直向着Newt的方向走了过来。

“你跟我来。“

Newt跟随着狱警，在一众囚服各异的眼神中扬长而去。

 

“......你是怎么回事。“

Newt刚刚走进三楼办公室的门口，一句质问就扔到了他的脸上。他看见自己许久不见的哥哥--Theseus脸色生硬地坐在办公桌后面的柔软座椅上，丰满的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条发白的线。他生气了。Newt转了下眼睛，吞了口口水，没说什么，背在背后的手指不安地搅动着自己囚服的衣角。

Theseus从座椅上站起来，疾步冲到Newt的面前，用一打纸卷成的纸筒狠狠打了下Newt的额头。“违法饲养危险濒危野生动物，放任野生动物攻击邻居！“他厉声喊道，将手中的纸塞到Newt眼前，指着上面的小字，”Newt你这些年都在干什么？我不相信你会干出这种事——还有——“Newt在Theseus的眼睛深处捕捉到了一丝飞逝而过的痛苦，“为什么出事时没有找我？“

说最后一句话时，Theseus原本凌人的气势明显有些颓唐下来，他往后退了几步，靠在自己的书桌上，扶住了自己的额头。半晌，他才轻声说。

”是因为你怨恨我吗，因为五年前的事情？”

Newt注视着他的哥哥，与五年前相似的委屈心情从记忆里浮现出来。他收紧了自己下颌部分的肌肉，梗着脖子顶撞Theseus。

“你才是那个懦弱的人，不告而别，在外面躲了五年不回家。你明明知道那不是你的错，你并没有引诱或者强迫我，是我心甘情愿地与你......“

”可是你想过我们的父母怎么想吗？发现自己未成年的幼子与长子搞到一起的时候？“Theseus打断了Newt的话，将一声叹息塞回自己的喉咙，”总得有人出来负责......到不如让我成为那个担责的人，至少我还有能力离开。“

Newt脸上的线条因为哥哥的坦白软化了下来。他上前一步，主动环过Theseus的腰，将脸埋在了Theseus的肩膀里。

”我想你了。“他蹭了蹭Theseus的侧颈。Theseus因为Newt突如其来的亲昵举动僵直了一下，但随后反手搂住了Newt。

"我也想你。”

无需言语，两个人在下一秒顺从了自己的本能，交换了一个长久的深吻。

Newt将Theseus从后方压在桌子上，扒下他的裤子和内裤。他解下Theseus腰带上的手铐，将他的哥哥铐在了办公桌的桌腿上。Theseus没有挣扎，默认了来自弟弟的一些小小情趣。然后Newt就开始揉捏起Theseus的臀肉来。比起五年前，Theseus的臀部变得更丰满了一些，尤其是大腿根，Newt看着在他的蹂躏下颤颤巍巍的两团软肉，也许是因为这些年他作上了典狱长，更长时间坐在办公室的原因。Newt这么想着，抽出了Theseus裤子上的黑色警棍，顺着Theseus光裸的臀部斜着蹭了进去，轻轻戳刺着Theseus身前的那根柔软性器。冰冷的异物在自己弱点处拨弄的感觉让Theseus唔咽出声。他的身体已经有点兴奋，前方的性器半翘起来，吐出了一股透明的液体，顺着柱体流了下来。在体液的润滑下，警棍在臀肉里的进出变得更加顺利，Newt稍微改变了警棍的戳刺方向，让那根警棍几次堪堪蹭过粉口的穴口。

要是我直接戳进去会怎么样？Newt咬了咬Theseus的耳朵，刻意让警棍在Theseus的穴口处停留了一会儿。Theseus似乎有所察觉自己幼弟的心思，挣扎了起来，带着手上的手铐连着一起”哗哗“作响。

”你别胡来。“Theseus瞪了Newt一眼，眼角带着灿烂的桃花，“要是待会儿想让我们两个都爽的话。”

Newt瘪了瘪嘴，一口咬上Theseus的肩头。他将一只手伸到前面套弄起Theseus的阴茎，Theseus的性器此刻已经因为身体主人的羞耻和过于强烈的刺激高高翘起，顶部流下的透明液体弄湿了他的腿根，在警棍的戳刺下拍出黏腻的水声。Theseus面颊绯红，腰身颤抖，蓝眼睛里的冰川碎成了北冰洋，化成一汪泪水积累在眼眶里。在Theseus高潮前的一瞬间，Newt将警棍扔到一边，捡起一旁散落在地上的Theseus的领带，飞速在Theseus的性器上打了个结。

“你！“

Newt用鼻尖亲密地蹭了蹭Theseus的后脖颈，”我想等你一起。“

接下来发生的事情连着情欲把Theseus的脑子搅成了一坨浆糊。他只记得自己的后穴被Newt骨节分明的手指一点点耐心拓展开来，无法释放的欲望一层层叠加，让Theseus身至地狱又恍若来到天堂。他记得自己上半身的制服一直没有脱掉，警服外套松垮地挂在他的手臂上，白色的衬衫被汗浸透，仅仅在胸口处解开了几个扣子，方便Newt揉捏他的乳首--那对小巧的红色肉粒被Newt照顾的很完美，快感夹杂着些许疼痛在他的皮肤下酥酥麻麻地爬过；他记得那根他熟悉的性器夹杂着火热的温度突破他肠肉的囚锢冲了进来，顶部刚好擦过他的前列腺，被快感讨好的身体温顺地回应着来自自己幼弟地侵犯；在他神志清明的一个瞬间，他才意识到整座办公室里都是他的喘息声和两个人肉体碰撞的声音，而他正摆出一个怎样羞耻的姿势--被手铐拴在桌腿上的手腕使他无法直立起上半身，只能抬高臀部努力迎合来自后方的撞击，像是街边最不知羞耻的廉价妓娼。Newt也好长时间没有享受过这样的性爱了，他一边胡乱呻吟着Theseus的名字，一边加快了冲刺的速度--在Newt高潮的时候，他伸手扯开了Theseus阴茎上的领带，Thesues几乎是一瞬间就登上了顶峰--他那根可怜的，发红的性器像是坏掉的水龙头一样向外不停地吐着白色的精水。体液从两人的结合处顺着他的大腿根留下，在地摊上留下了一滩很明显的水痕。

Newt解开了Theseus手上的镣铐，两个人一同瘫在办公室里唯一一张座椅上。情事结束之后两个人的身上都有些黏腻， 而这张座椅的空间有些太小了，Newt出神地想，他和Theseus不得不紧紧贴在一起，肢体交缠。不过他的对着肌肤相亲有着偏好的哥哥显然很享受两人现在的处境，他一只手搂住了幼弟的肩膀，另一只手将Newt额前的卷发绕在手指上把玩了起来。Newt将头靠在Theseus的胸口上，听着他的哥哥的呼吸声和还是稍微凌乱的心跳。

“Newt，所以你是怎么回事？“

Newt有些不情不愿地开口了，”我的确饲养了一些违禁动物......其中一只被我的朋友不小心放了出去；它没有想要攻击邻居太太，是邻居太太先用扫把攻击了它。“

“你替你的朋友顶了罪。“Theseus听完Newt的辩解后，平淡地指出他想要极力掩饰的一点，“剩下的话你也本该可以拿来在法庭上争辩。”

“那不是顶罪，这些动物本来就是我饲养的，出了事也该由我负责，而且......“

“而且什么？“

“......你在这里。“

\---END---


End file.
